ole_miss_french_comps_notesfandomcom-20200214-history
Moliere Ecole des Femmes
Ouïr - To hear Dessein - aim Apanage - Le propre de Sot - Stupid Autrui - Others Delasser - Relax Débiter - Deliver Tympaniser - Decrier publiquement Présage - Omen Habile - Intelligent Moineau - Sparrow Lourdaud - Clumsy Fadaise - Twaddle Ecus - Heralded Gaillard - Conman or buddy Assujettir - Subjugate Derechef - Once again Eventer - Reveal Fureur - Rage Gober - Swallow Adroitement - Skillfully Se Figer - Freeze Goulue - Gluttonous Berlue - Be seeing things Medisance - Bad mouthing Harrangue - Lecture Compatir - Sympathise Aguets - Watchfulness Ruban - Ribbon Courroucer - Anger ' ' Acte 1 Scene Premiere Qu’est-ce qu’on apprend sur ce qui s’est passé avant que la pièce commence? Arnolphe était parti quelque part et maintenant il est de retour. Et que Chrysalde était un cocu? ' ' Quel plan Arnolphe a-t-il conçu pour ne pas être trompé par sa future femme? Il va épouser Agnès parce qu’elle est innocent et elle ne va pas lui tromper alors elle sera parfaite. ' ' Quelle est la réaction de son ami Chrysalde? Chrysalde dit qu’une bête peut lui tromper sans être au courant ou sans penser mais une femme avec d’esprit aurait besoin du désir de le faire. ' ' Quel est l’autre nom d’Arnolphe? Pourquoi se fait-il appeler ainsi? L’autre nom est Monsieur de la Souche est il se fait appeler ainsi parce que c’est d’un seigneur ca plait ses oreilles, il s’attache à une maison, et il pense qu’il a des appas. ' ' Scène 2 Qu’est-ce que se passe quand Arnolphe frappe à la porte de sa maison? Quelles informations Arnolphe cherche-t-il? Il frappe et Georgette et Alain se dispute de qui va ouvrir la porte. Il veut savoir si Agnès était triste quand il était parti. Identifiez les procédés comiques utilisés dans cette scène. Ils utilisent comique de mots, comique de geste, comique de situation, comique de moeurs et peut être caractere. ' ' Scène 3 Qui sont les “héroïnes du temps” dont Arnolphe parle? Les précieux, les femmes qui dirige la société et influence la littérature. ' ' Scène 4 Comment est-ce que Arnolphe et Horace se connaissent? Arnolphe est amis avec son père Oronte. ' ' Qu’est ce que Horace raconte à Arnolphe? Identifiez le procédé comique qui rend cet échange drôle. Il raconte à Arnolphe qu’il a rencontré une jolie dame qui s’appelle Agnès mais elle est toujours avec un Monsieur de la Souche et il utilise la comique de situation. ' ' Acte 2 Scène 1-3 Que s’est-il passé entre Acte 1 et 2? En quoi la stratégie d’Arnolphe a-t-elle changé? Il prend la responsabilité au début et pense à ses actions mais après il accuse Georgette et Alain de la trahison. Il change les coupables. ' ' Pourquoi Arnolphe décide d’aller chercher Agnès lui-même? Parce qu’il peut pas faire confiance en eux non plus. ' ' La scène 3 est la première ou Arnolphe soit absent. Comment Molière exploite-t-il cette absence? Il révèle la nature de la rudesse et colère de Arnolphe et il explique la morale de la comédie qu’il ne pouvait pas si Arnolphe était encore la. ' ' Scène 5 Quels sont les deux quiproquos qui animent cette scène? La femme que Horace a envoyé pour lui faire entrer dans la maison et Agnes pense qu’il va marier elle et Horace et Arnolphe pense qu’elle parle de lui. ' ' Quels aspects de cette scène montre que l'éducation d'Agnès a “réussi”? Est-ce qu’il y a des indices qu'Agnès dépasse les limites de son éducation? Elle dit oui a tous ce qu’il demande et raconte tout qu’il veut. Mais elle commence a penser pour elle meme et elle hesite a dire des choses qu’elle sait va faire enrager. Griffe - claw Noces - wedding vows Badinage - Chit chat Fredaines - Youthful indiscretions Autrui - Others Caquet - Gossip Perdition - Distress Oeillades - Winks Pommade - ointment Vouer - To vow Diantre - Good Heavens Hardi - Adventurous Poltron - Cowardly Aiguiser - Sharpen Patir - Suffer from ' ' Acte 3 Scène 1 Qu’est-ce qui est arrivé entre la fin du deuxième act et le début de cet acte? Horace est venu et Agnes a lui jette un pierre comme elle était instructive et pour le moment tout va bien. ' ' Scène 2 Selon Arnolphe, pourquoi Agnes devrait-elle être reconnaissante envers lui? Parce qu’il a élevé elle a un nouveau rang de classe. Ils sont deux moitiés mais il est supérieur. ' ' Résumez chaque “Maxime du mariage” en francais moderne. Première - Un lien au lit sera pour toujours. Deuxieme - Seul son mari peut la touche et les autres doivent elle trouve laide. Troisième - Il faut pas se maquiller pas trop les maris vont aimer comme même et le reste est mortelle. Quatrième - Elle ne doit pas soumis aux regards d’autres ou penser à un autre homme sauf son mari. Cinquième - Elle ne peut pas inviter personne à la maison, seulement son mari peut le faire. Sixieme - S Elle reçoit un cadeau d’un homme il faut le refuser parce qu’il y a une raison intérieure. Septième - Elle ne peut pas écrire mais son mari va écrire pour elle. Huitième - Les sociétés qui n’ont pas de règles comme ca sont pas bon. Neuvième - Éventuellement tout sera claire alors elle ne doit pas cacher rien de lui. Dixième - Le mari va toujours payer pour les repas. Scène 4 Donnez un titre descriptif à chaque partie La première partie est normale comme prévu, le succès du Monsieur de la Souche et la deuxième partie est la changement et c’est la tombe du monsieur et la surprise du Horace. Le maître d'Agnès change de Arnolphe a l’amour. ' ' Comment caractérisez vous le champ lexical employé par Horace dans sa description d'Agnès? Comment est-ce que sa conception des femmes de l’amour s’oppose à la conception d’Arnolphe? Il parle d’elle comme femme, innocente et amoureuse et qu’elle souffre a cause d'homme par contre Arnolphe pense qu’elle réussit à cause des hommes. Horace la trouve indépendant et Arnolphe dépendante. ' ' En quoi cette scène constitue-t-elle un tournant dans l’intrigue et une évolution chez Agnes? Elle ne fait pas juste des hésitations non plus. Elle commence a suivre son coeur et pas son maître. Elle lui voit et ce qu’il fait et elle agit d’autrement. Elle commence a penser pour elle même et maturer comme une jeune fille elle se rend compte de sa situation et elle fait ses choix. Godelureau - jeune étourdi qui fait le joli coeur Douaire - Dowry Echantillon - Sample Savetier - Cobbler Degrés - Marches Les Hardes - Vêtements Étui - Cachette Boutade - Wisecrack Fourbe - Deceitful Compère - Partner in Crime Effaroucher - Choquez Fortuit - Lucky Habiliete - Skillful Enrôler - To recruit Tater - Feel Assomme - Knocked out Inopinément - Unexpectedly ' ' Acte 4 Scène 1 Repérez les mots appartenant au champ lexical de la vue. Comment peut-on interpréter l’importance accordée à la vue dans cette scène? Oeil, vue, voir, regardant, voyais, vis, yeux, la vue dans cette scène est ou elle semble belle et tout ce qui n’est pas vrai. ' ' Scène 2 Quelle est la source du comique dans cette scène? C’est un quiproquo parce que dans tous les cas Arnolphe ne sait pas que le notaire est la. ' ' Quelle conception du mariage est-ce que dans cette scène? Il pense que c’est un relation communs et on entre en communauté pour tout jamais mais il commence avec un douaire et un contrat. ' ' Scènes 4-5 Quelles mesures Arnolphe a-t-il mis en place pour empêcher toute communication entre Agnès et Horace? Comment Agnès et Horace arrivent à contourner ces mesures? Il a commandé que Alain et Georgette ne lui laisse entrer de toute façon. Il donne une jupe à Georgette et Alain a boire et il les entraînent. Horace vend des choses et il est un savetier. Elle est descendue du balcon et elle a ouvert la porte pour lui et puis elle lui cache dans une armoire. ' ' Scène 8 Quelles différences voyez-vous entre la conception du cocuage chez Arnolphe et chez Chrysalde? Arnolphe pense que c’est le plus pire chose du monde à être cocu. Par contre Chrysalde pense que c’est mieux d’etre cocu que d’avoir une femme irréprochable ou mécontent. Il dit que c’est fortuit. ' ' Acte 5 Scènes 1-2 Qu’est-ce qui arrive quand Horace vient chez Agnes? Horace est tombé comme prévu et il a fait le mort pour éviter le pire et puis ils s’accusent et s’enfuit. Agnes pensait qu’il était mort mais elle était contente de voire qu’il était en vie. ' ' Scène 4 Comment est-ce que cette scène montre l'évolution d'Agnès? Elle n’a pas trop évolué ou bien à un point parce qu’elle dit tout que est vrai mais elle fait ses decisions et s’est rendu compte de ses méfaits. ' ' Scènes 6-7 Quelles sont les réactions d’Horace et d’Arnolphe à la nouvelle que Oronte arrive? Horace est désespéré parce qu’il vient à marier son fils avec la fille d’une enrique et Arnolphe veut célébrer cette mariage et cette arrivée mais c’est aussi à cause de ça qu’il se rend compte que Arnolphe est M. de la Souche.. ' ' Scènes 8-9 Qu’est ce que vous pensez du dénouement de la pièce? Je ne l’ai pas trop prévu mais je ne suis pas trop étonné. C’est triste en l'idée que tous sont cocus et c’est logique qu’il finit par se retirer et qu’ils se sont mariés et son dessein était fat.